


Nepenthe

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Recent events send the Winchesters on a vacation.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Touch of Normal [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005252





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn't take long for travel arrangements to be made. One day and there’s already set plans. Breakfast is a pretty quiet event, with not much spoken besides questions and answers about what they want. Both couples still sit close but don’t need to explain why, Dean finally breaks the silence when he speaks up from his coffee cup, “How many days are we gonna be there again?”

It completely breaks the gloomy mood and Alexa grins, “This evening, four full days, and then the morning before we leave.” Dean shifts in his seat and runs a hand over the back of his neck.

Sam gets up and takes her cup to refill it as well, laughing at his brother’s obvious nervousness about taking an actual vacation. He gets it, he felt the same when talking about the honeymoon at first. Now though, he sees it more of a way to practice. Sure, they’ve had their time away at the cabin, but that was still very much as hunters. This is a complete break and for longer than they have before. His thoughts are broken when Cas speaks up.

“Dean, we’ve been away from the bunker for longer periods of time.” Clearly catching the nervous tick as well.

“I know that!” He snaps and Cas only raises a single dominant eyebrow in response to the outburst. “Sorry, it’s just, what are we gonna do for that long?”

Sam comes back with their cups and sits back down next to Alexa, “Dean, we’ll hang out at the house, maybe go to the beach, it’s not rocket science, man.” 

Dean snorts, “I just want to be prepared.”

Alexa steps in before it becomes a full brother spat, “Relax, Dean, we’re not going to be bar hopping or anything crazy while we’re out there.We’re adults after all,” she ignores the scoffing silence and continues, “It’s just a chance for us to kick back and have some relaxed fun with family.”

Cas joins to back her up, “Dean, perhaps we should just go and pack, while Alexa and Sam finish their coffee.” With a grunt Dean finishes his cup and follows his angel out after dropping the mug in the sink.

Sam breaks the quiet with a loud kiss to the side of Alexa’s face. “Ugh, Sam!” Alexa laughs as she pretends to wipe it off. “What was that for?”

“You’re spending too much time on your phone. And that's saying something coming from me,” he lifts his mug to his lips.

Alexa sets it aside, “I’m sorry, I’m just making sure everything’s ready for when we get there. We’ve been checked in, Sarah is gonna pick us up at the airport, then we go to her place and have a nice relaxing dinner.” Her phone pings again. She quickly reads and responds before setting it back down and facing him again, “And Mary is on her way here so that she can look after things while we’re gone.”

“We should pack then,” Sam admits.

Alexa smiles and leans in for a quick peck, “We should pack then.” With that, the pair walk to their room and pull out a suitcase. Silently they begin making piles of what clothes they’re gonna pack when she stops and looks over her open drawer, “Remember that weekend,” is all she gets out before Sam wraps his arms around her and answers.

“Yes.”

She lets out a small laugh, “You don’t even know what weekend I’m talking about, Dork.”

“Doesn’t matter, I still remember it,” he says cockily as he walks back over to the suitcase.

Rolling her eyes lovingly, she bats his shoulder, “Sap.”

Sam’s back to packing, “What about it though?”

Slowly walking over, she slides her hands easily around him from behind, under his shirt, over his hips, then up his back, gently kneading the muscles there. Sam gives into her touch and lets his eyes fall shut, enjoying the feeling, only giving a soft ‘mhmm’ as acknowledgment to her presence as she keeps talking. “We had all these plans of what we were going to do and see, and then,” Her hands stop their work making Sam crack an eye to watch her. Her fingers run around the waist of his jeans to the spot right below his navel, ever so slightly dipping between the button and his skin, causing him to tense slightly, “And we never did anything,” she laughs.

Sam laughs slightly too. He knows which weekend she’s talking about, but right now his mind is much more focused on other things at hand. Specifically, her hand. He turns and leans down, his hands easily falling behind her thighs as his lips press right below her ear, “I do remember that, were you wanting to recreate some of those memories right now?” His voice is husky as he lifts her and she closes her eyes at the sudden onslaught of  _ WANT _ she feels for him.  _ Seriously, will I ever stop wanting him to just pin me to the wall?  _ She doesn’t notice the soft moan that escapes or his dark chuckle in response, “I’ll take that as a yes,” and instead of the wall, he pins her to their mattress with a soft ‘thud’. “Something tells me we won’t exactly have the same amount of time together,” He gives her a deep kiss before pulling back and leaving her wanting more.

“Tease,” she whines. 

He just chuckles softly and goes back to packing as she stands. “Hey, Lex, seriously, how much did you and Sarah plan?”

“Nothing much honestly. We are having one day that is just going to be us, leaving you boys to yourselves, so there’s that. But other than that, it really is just about doing what we want. We want to drive to the beach, we drive to the beach. We want to spend the day eating and watching our favorite movies, we do that,” She shifts a shoulder and sets another shirt on her pile.

Sam nods, “Okay,” before clearing his throat and hesitantly asking, “Did you tell her why we’re coming to visit?”

“I just said that we wanted a break from everything and she happened to have the week off. Apparently her and Drew were already planning on a few days away too, but hadn’t decided where.”

Sam startles. “Wait, we’re crashing their vacation?”

Alexa growls under her breath, “No, Sam. They loved the idea of the six of us getting together for some adult time. Trust me that they are just as happy about this as we are. This is a great way for us to see them.” Sam sits on the bed, and suddenly starts laughing. Alexa pauses and raises a brow, “You ok there?” 

Sam pulls it together, “Yeah, just remembering something Dean said a couple of years ago.”

“And that was?”

“He said he had this vision of the three of us sitting on a beach, toes in the sand, drinks in hand, a couple of hula girls, and matching Hawaiian shirts. Obviously, a few things have changed with that but,” He starts laughing again.

Alexa smiles widely, “Actually, we could still make that happen, the only one that wouldn’t have a role would be Drew,” She joins Sam’s laughter when he looks up and licks his lips, “You can’t get past me in a hula skirt, can you?” The corner of his mouth ticks up into a dimple and he shrugs innocently. Alexa just shakes her head when there’s a knock at the door.

Dean pokes his head in, looks between them strangely but chalks it up to them being, well, them, and continues anyway, “Hey, Cas and I are done. We were thinking of running out to get some last minute things and lunch. Do you wanna come with, or have us bring you back something?”

“I think we’re good. Why don’t you guys go out and have a nice lunch date,” Alexa gives him a wink. Dean backs away with a smile and head shake.

The elder Winchester walked out to the war room where his angel was waiting. “Do Alexa and Sam not wish to join us?”

Dean smiles broadly, “Nah, they’re enjoying some time alone before leaving.”

Cas smiles, “I see, that is a rather tempting idea. Perhaps we could enjoy some alone time as well before we leave, we are already packed after all.”

Cas continues to the garage, leaving a stunned hunter in his wake.  _ Oh, hell, yeah! _

While they are out, Mary arrives. “Sam? Dean? Cas? Lex, dear?” After a few moments, a slightly disheveled Alexa emerges from the kitchen with a couple of drinks. “Oh, there you are, dear! Where are the others?”

Attempting to smooth her shirt, well, Sam’s, she answers, “Oh, well Cas and Dean went to get some lunch, and Sam and I were getting packed.”

“Ahh, I see, that must explain why you were confused and grabbed his shirt instead of your own,” She gives her a knowing smirk, making her soon-to-be daughter-in-law blush.

“Give us a few moments and we’ll be out,” She hurries back to the bedroom. Mary just shakes her head and goes about settling in. After putting her stuff in her room, Mary walks back to the kitchen to find Sam and Alexa at the table talking in hushed tones.

Seeing her enter, Sam clears his throat, slightly embarrassed, “Hey, Mom, thanks for coming by.”

“Of course, Sweetie. Did you two get everything packed?”

Before he can answer, a loud clang announces Dean and Cas’s return, “How the hell does running to get some burgers take so long, Dean?” Sam teases instead. As soon as the bag is set on the table he pulls out some of the wrapped goods, passing one to Lex.

Dean just smirks, “Same reason it takes the two of you so long to pack.” He laughs at Sam’s face, while suddenly looking at the burger dubiously. Alexa shakes her head and knocks into his shoulder with hers.

Choosing to ignore the childish argument, Mary speaks up, “I’m so happy for you kids. You need to relax. This last case looks like it took it out of you. What was it, anyway?”

They all look around uncomfortably before Sam takes it, “It was just a tough one that didn’t go as planned and wasn’t what we expected. Like you said, it took it out of us,” He ends with a shrug and hopes it comes off as ‘no big deal.’

Mary knows better though, her boys have never done something so, well, selfish, even if it is beyond well-deserved. Alexa may have shook up a lot of things in the bunker, but that can’t be the only reason either. This case had to have gotten personal, somehow more than every other time. She lets it slide and resolves to find out while they’re gone. “Oh, are you sure this is going to be enough time to recharge?”

Alexa volunteers this time, “I think so, Sarah and I have very little planned,” she laughs.

“Well, I know I’ve said it before, but you kids deserve it,” she pauses, “And if you need longer, then take it. Things will get figured out, don’t you worry.” Those ‘things’ may be finding out what happened to her kids, but that remains unsaid. And perhaps the supernatural things will stay quiet and allow her to call in the rest of the group as well.

\----------

Stepping off the plane, the group makes their way to baggage claim. Sam can feel the excitement rolling off her. He pulls her in by the shoulder and with a gentle laugh leans in to whisper, “Relax, Baby.”

She closes her eyes at the gentle touch, “I’m just so excited, Sam, we need this.”

He won’t admit just how excited he is for this either, “I know, I really do, Baby. Let’s get our bag and head out. Are they here yet?”

“Yeah, they’re waiting in the cell lot. Told them I’d let them know when we had our bags.”

Dean comes up behind them and throws his arm over Sam’s shoulder. “Hiya, kids, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

They laugh at his antics, “Dean, did Cas drug you?”

The man’s smile is a mile wide, “Nah! He just put me to sleep. Man, the benefits of having an angel boyfriend are awesome,” He beams proudly at Cas who walks up with two suitcases. Sam says his thanks as he takes his and Lex’s bag from the angel. Once Alexa confirms that Sarah and Drew are on their way, they start walking to the exit. They’re talking when the slight crowd in front of the door thins, and they see two people with a poster board sign for ‘Lexie and her boys’.

Alexa breaks from the boys with a scream and runs to Sarah. The two girls embrace and are still locked in each other’s arms when the guys walk up and start shaking hands with Drew. Finally, the women break apart and Sarah excitedly explains that she has a surprise for them. “On the beach, seriously?” Alexa launches herself back into her arms, causing the men to laugh again. 

“It’s good to see you guys again,” Drew starts the conversation as they walk to the trunk and put the bags with the others. They pile in, Cas and Dean in the back, Sarah and Lex in the middle and Drew and Sam upfront. “Who would’ve thought having a minivan would come in handy for more than kids?” Drew laughs to himself, then addresses the gang, “How’s work?”

Dean’s about the only one that can hear him, so he answers, “Oh, you know, keeps us busy. How about you guys?”

“Oh, can’t complain. This was a great idea the girls had. I can’t remember the last time we had a real adult vacation, you know?” Drew laughs and closes the back hatch. Sliding behind the wheel, he catches Dean saying something about Sam’s usual spot.

Sam ignores his brother and slides his sunglasses on before leaning back against the seat, “So how far to the house?” he asks Drew.

Drew pulls out into traffic, “Oh, not too far, it’s just about thirty minutes once we get on Route 17. Do you guys need to stop anywhere before we get there?” A round of ‘nos’ fill the air before Drew leans over and turns on the radio. Some random song fades out and then the opening notes of ‘California Gurls” start. 

Alexa and Sarah trade a look and yell in unison, “Turn it up!” The outburst results in a groan from the two men in the front seats, albeit with fond smiles on their faces, and two confused looks from the couple behind them. These results go unnoticed as the women simultaneously turn into twentysomethings again and start singing and dancing along to Ms. Perry. The rest of the ride is something like a party bus as the radio turns out to be a playlist from Sarah’s phone. The guys join in on several songs as well, and before they know it, they’re driving up to a white and blue house. There’s a few wispy green plants out front, and a hammock on the side. The sight of the hammock has Dean calling out dibs and Cas rolling his eyes at him. At least until Dean informs him that he’s joining him.

The next hour or so is spent getting settled into the house and figuring out a plan for dinner. Deciding to make it easy and order some Mexican, the gang spreads around the table on the back deck to dig in. They soon forget manners as siblings trade stories about each other, and they forget how close they came to losing it all recently as they hang on to each other’s words and laugh relaxedly. Their volume lowers with the sun, and around sunset, they’re still talking, but their tones are more hushed and lazy. Uncharacteristically, Dean and Cas are the first ones to surrender to their exhaustion, and say their goodnights with a promise to make breakfast in the morning. 

The two remaining couples carry on a little longer until Sarah has to nudge Drew, who fell asleep. Sam lets out a laugh that turns into a yawn, earning him a lovingly judgemental look in his direction. Sarah laughs, “Why don’t you two go in too? We’ll be out here just having girl talk.”

Drew stands, slightly unsteadily, then nods, “Yeah, probably true.” He passes Sam and pats his shoulder, “I think we’re being kicked,” he turns his head in thought, “would it be in?” 

Sam laughs and stands, “Yeah, it seems so. You girls have fun,” Sam leans in and presses a kiss to the top of Alexa’s head before following Drew into the house.

“Love you, Baby, I’ll be in soon,” Alexa calls to him. 

Sam turns back to say, “Don’t worry about it. Take all the time you need. Night, Sarah.” With that, he lets the door close behind him.

Sarah leans over the table, “He’s a good one, Lexie, really. I’m so happy for you.” Alexa agrees with a nod as Sarah tops off their glasses and sets the now empty bottle on the table. “You wanna talk about why you guys needed a break?”

Alexa licks her lips, “Not really,” She gives a sad chuckle before attempting to change the subject, “So, you really didn’t have to do this,” She leans back in in her chair. “We just needed a break and the bunker and cabin were still too close to the job.”

Sarah watches her a moment, then nods along thoughtfully, “I get that, I do, it’s just that your job is a bit more dangerous than most and I worry about you guys.”

“We know what we’re doing though, Sis. I mean yeah, we’ve died more than enough, and been injured, but,” she’s cut off.

“Not helping!”

This time the chuckle that rolls from her lips is sincere, “I’m sorry! It’s just that I’m not used to talking to someone who knows, but isn’t part of it themselves.”

Sarah looks entirely unimpressed by that answer. “Yeah, well, I still know what it looks like when you’ve been pushed too far, and all four of you have that look.” She pauses with a coy grin on her lips, “Since the men are lightweights and have already turned in for the night, what do you say we get wasted like we should’ve done so many years ago?” By the end of the idea, the coy grin has turned into a full blown megawatt smile.

Alexa can’t help but laugh right along with her. She eyes the empty bottle on the table, “Then I think we’re gonna need a bit more than we have.”

“Ah, yes. That is precisely why I traveled prepared. Be right back,” She winks and leaves the table. While she’s gone, Alexa finishes off her glass. A few ticks later Sarah comes back with a fresh bottle of dark liquid raised in triumph. “I’m sure you guys drink this like water, so I hope this is good enough.”

Alexa laughs and takes the bottle, “Oh, this’ll do just fine. We gonna braid our hair and talk about boys, too?”

“Yes! We need to do that,” Sarah excitedly points, causing both women to burst into giggles that take several minutes to subside. Once the laughing is finally reigned in, they start talking about everything and nothing. They’re sitting side by side, hands twined together, and Alexa’s head on Sarah’s shoulder when their peaceful silence is broken. “I think I’m finally drunk enough to ask this, what really happened at Christmas?” Sarah’s voice comes out quietly.

Alexa sits up and the crooked braid falls down her back, “Are you sure you want to know?” She takes her own hand back and laces them together between her thighs. Staring down at them, she waits for the answer.

Her sister’s arm rests on her shoulders, “I think so. It could help me understand some of who you are now.”

With a deep breath, Alexa agrees she has a point. After all, they’ve never really told her the whole story; not that she could even now, but she tries. “Sam told me that he was going to spend it with Dean. Back then they weren’t talking, so I thought it was a good thing for him to do. What I didn’t know was that a,” she air quotes, “‘friend’ got in his head and made him think we were moving too fast, so I came home alone. When I got there,” she pauses, “They were all gone. I, I panicked and decided to go movie plot, I guess. I made the call, and ran. That night I just drove until I was almost out of gas. I never answered my phone, including the calls from Sam, and then by the time I had stopped, the story broke and he thought I was dead.

She wipes her eye and Sarah hands her another full glass after refilling her own.  _ Had she been drinking that entire time?  _ Alexa takes a large sip, then continues, “From there I just kept going, got kidnapped by Cas before he let me go, because of Dean ultimately, ended up getting into hunting, which means I found out what really happened to my parents, and became an expert in Angel lore. Check this out,” She says her favorite spell and looks up at Sarah for the first time since she started talking. Sarah is staring with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. It slowly lowers and she can only croak out something that sounds like ‘whahuh?’. Alexa smiles, and makes her eyes go back to normal, “It’s a spell. When an angel uses their grace, a trace causes their eyes to glow like that. In a fight against a demon, it tends to distract them enough to get an upper hand.”

A soft “Wow,” is the only sound that breaks the quiet when Alexa stops talking. “So, you were a hunter, but still hadn’t met up with the boys?”

Alexa winds her arm around Sarah’s again. With a light tap from her free hand, “Basically. I met another hunter that I thought could be something but, um, actually was a horrible choice that I don’t want to go into. Turned out he used me while knowing the whole time that Sam was alive.”

“Oh, God, Lexie, I’m so sorry. But didn’t you have Cas?” They both take generous helpings from their glasses and need to refill again.

Alexa clears her throat, “I actually didn’t. Back then, Cas wasn’t really our Cas. He was starting to change, but hadn’t made it yet. So I still had no idea Sam was out there. I kept going on my own until one day when I felt I needed to take a break and step back. Maybe stop hunting and be more of the support team again, and I called someone that had been that person for me. Except I didn’t know he had died, and someone else answered the phone. On my way to meet them, a former contact shot me.” Sarah’s eyes widened and shifted over her little sister’s form. Seeing the movement, Lex answers, “Cas healed me. But the person that answered the phone was Dean. It was far from perfect even after that. I actually lived with Jody for a while before getting back together with Sam.” A large, bright smile appears on her face, “But once we did,” Her words drift off as she gets lost in thought.

Sarah laughs, “Finally the details I wanna know! Spill the tea, girl. Or whisky in our case tonight. Here, have some more.” With that, she tops off each of their glasses. Alexa notices that they’re almost to the bottom of this bottle as well, and wonders how long they’ve been out there.  _ Oh, well.  _ “Well, he’s always been this sexy, adorable dork. Like, he can go from being so immature, to total nerd, to pinning me against the wall, and it’s the best I’ve ever had,” She laughs. “And I think he’s going to make an incredible father someday.” Suddenly Sarah seems to sober up, and reaches for the glass, but Alexa pulls it out of reach, “Someday,” she quotes herself. “I’m not pregnant now.”

“So, wait, you want kids now too? Oh, that’s awesome. I was worried he wouldn’t tell you,” Sarah bumps into her shoulder teasingly. “I was also worried you wouldn’t see it. The rest of us kept waiting.”

“It was a case where this monster kept taking kids. Sam came in all badass and then was holding this baby girl and gah! It was too much. Also, Cas and I had to play a couple, so that was fun.” She laughs at the memory of the case.

Alexa doesn’t notice as Sarah empties the bottle, “Oops. guess that’s it. Want me to get another one?”

Yawning, Alexa shakes her head, “No, let’s just finish this with more girl talk, then go to bed. I’m kinda missin’ the big dork,” She winks.

“Fine, but we should have our girls day in the next day or so instead of waiting. Let the boys be lame while we go out shopping and whatnot, whaddaya say?”

“I think that sounds awesome,” As if to emphasize her point, Alexa downs the rest of her drink, “Oops. Guess it’s time to sleep.”

She’s still laughing at her own lame joke when Sarah calls her a slut, good-heartedly of course, but then does the same thing. The women stand, strategically, and each grabbing a bottle, make their way inside. They place the empty soldiers on the countertop and head to their rooms. In the hallway, they stop and turn to each other. Instantly wrapped in a tight hug, Sarah whispers, “I love you, Lexie. I’m so happy you’re back.

  
With a final squeeze, they break apart and open their doors. Alexa slowly walks over to the bed and finds Sam actually asleep already.  _ Oh, well. So much for my plans of seduction. Maybe in the morning. _ She runs her finger along his hairline, careful not to wake him, and then moves to undress. Quickly in shorts and a loose t-shirt, she crawls into bed next to Sam. Retelling their story to Sarah tonight, even with the fogginess of all the alcohol, really makes her thankful to have made her way back to this man. Once her head’s on the pillow, she closes her eyes. Behind her, she feels a shift, and then Sam’s arm is fitting around her. With a contented sigh as she fits into place against him, she finds sleep is very easy to reach tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa wakes and slightly shifts. She feels Sam’s arm tighten around her waist and regrets moving, but the large amounts of,  _ let’s just go with liquid, _ she had last night is making the choice for her. Carefully getting out of bed she makes her way to the bathroom, and quietly comes back. Noticing Sam is still asleep, she slips back under the covers and checks her phone. Within a few moments, his arm wraps back around her as he rolls to his side and unconsciously pulls her against him. Going easily she sets her phone back down and curls into her role as little spoon happily. It’s not like her head is really going to deny a few more stolen moments with him. Soon his hand begins running along her hip and thigh, then up to just below her breasts before making the journey again. She smiles to herself before turning to face him, “Is this your subtle way of trying to wake me up?”

“Maybe. Is it working?” He smiles, eyes still closed.

“Would’ve worked a little better if I weren’t already up,” She gives him a peck on the lips.

His arm pulls her impossibly closer, “Oh, well. Worth a try.” With that he starts peppering kisses to her neck before pulling back, “Would it be bad to say that I don’t want to get up today?”

Smoothing out some of the wild hairs on the side of his head, “Not at all. However breakfast and coffee are not in this room.”

His head falls to her shoulder, his lips pressing a soft kiss to the skin they come in contact with as well. “Damn.”

Alexa laughs, “You still managed to sleep in though. We could just have a lazy day if the others are up for it. I think going out and being social might still be a little too taxing for us. If you want to lay around a bit longer, I can scope out the coffee situation and bring you back a cup.”

Sam groans, “Ugh, damn, you’re a good woman. How are you not married already?”

Alexa playfully pushes him off her as she gets up, “Because some dork decided to wait fifteen years to ask me.” Reaching the door, she looks back with a wink and heads to the kitchen. Sam rolls to his back and stretches, a wide smile on his face. It might be a little dangerous to let himself enjoy their time here, but yeah, he could get used to this.

Walking into the kitchen, Alexa’s smile somehow grows even wider. At the island are Sarah and Drew watching a bickering Dean and Cas at the stove, possibly attempting to make breakfast. Seeing that her pseudo sister is too engrossed to notice her arrival, Alexa slips into the seat next to her. That seems to get her attention, slowly Sarah leans over and whispers, “Is this normal?”

Alexa nods, “For them? Absolutely, one time,” But before she can continue the couple in question interrupts.

“Careful, Cas! That’s why you always burn them!”

Without being able to see his face, Alexa knows the angel’s eyes are rolling back into his head, “I don’t always burn them, Dean. I only burned them that one time because you adjusted the heat on the wrong burner.” 

Everything goes quiet, and the two are staring at each other, Alexa remembers how the last breakfast ‘fight’ ended; with her and Sam making their own bagel and eggs, but this morning her slight hangover needs some of Dean’s more greasy breakfast.  _ Damn, am I getting too old for this?  _ “All right, you two, Dean, you know Cas is right, Cas, you keep looking at him like that and these will burn as well. Now, is the  coffee ready?”

Cas turns back to the pancakes, while Dean sheepishly hides his blush and Drew and Sarah laugh lightly. Judging by the bottle of Advil on the counter beside her cup, Alexa’s not the only one feeling a little hungover. He turns back around with two cups, “Where is the moose anyway?”

“Still in bed. I was only allowed to leave because I promised to return with the sweet nectar,” She laughs. “Which brings me to my next couple of questions, how much longer on breakfast, and would you guys be good with a lazy day today? Like movies and sweats?”

Alexa will swear to her last breath that Dean’s pupils dilate with that thought while the others nod. Sarah’s actually the one to speak up, “I was actually gonna suggest that. I didn’t really want to keep you from doing anything you wanted to do, but you all look like you could use a real day off.” 

Alexa internally laughs,  _ so that’s a yes on the hangover.  _ She also easily reads the concern and understanding from what was said the night before. This is why she appreciates having her sister again. “Thanks, I’ll go deliver this and the news then,” She stands and starts back to the room when Dean’s hand stops her.

“Hey, all seriousness, he’s ok, right?”

She gives him a small nod, “Yeah, he’s fine. This is just hitting us a little differently I think.”

At her words she sees Dean grow more concerned, “What does that mean?”

“I can explain my side and what I think his is, but it’d probably be best if Sam told you.” The words come out a little more somber than she means them to, and hopes Dean doesn’t catch it. “The best way I can describe it is, you know how the case hit you and Cas differently than Sam and I?” she waits for him to nod, “Well, this part of it is just hitting us a little differently.”

He’s mindlessly nodding, too lost in his own thoughts to really listen, but answers blandly. “Yeah, ok, um, the four of us will eat then I can make you guys something when you join us.” He starts to turn back to the kitchen when Alexa speaks up.

With a gentle smile, she thanks him and heads back to the bedroom. Opening the door, she sees Sam resting against the pillows with the sheet low on his hips and remote in his hand as he tries to find something to watch. When he sees her walk in, a bright smile graces his lips and he sits up completely, reaching for the hot cup. “Guessing they needed to make a new pot?”

Lex laughs, “No. Dean and Cas were about to have another breakfast fight and Drew and Sarah were enjoying the show.” She sits down beside him and takes her first sip.

“Oh, no. They wouldn’t enjoy it so much when they have to make their own breakfast,” He scoffs. Lex just looks at him with a single raised eyebrow. “What?”

She shakes her head, and figures she’d better get it out of the way, “Dean’s going to want to talk to you, by the way.”

Sam groans, “Why?”

Alexa gives him a stern look, “Samuel William Winchester, stop whining like a child. He means well, he’s just worried.”

He meets her eyes and softens, “About what? That I wanted to stay in bed with my beautiful fiance?” He smirks, trying to skirt the subject.

“Yes. Because I don’t know if you realized this or not, but this week will be very similar to something we could have had years ago, if things had been different.”

“I noticed,” He sets his mug on the nightstand.

“Did you?” She’s pleasantly surprised and a little impressed with his honesty.

“Oh, yeah. When you left I kind of had a moment. All good now though, but it's always a little much when we come out here, ya’ know? I mean the whole happy family thing, that could’ve been us, so, yeah. I thought about it.” His face has a smile, but the words convey a frown.

Alexa scoots closer and wraps her arms around his neck, “Exactly. And hell, even seeing Dean and Cas just being themselves,” She can’t seem to finish her thought.

That doesn’t stop Sam from doing it for her, “I know. I wish they could have that more. If anyone one deserves it, it’s the two of them.”

She just nods. They share the silence for a moment before she unwraps her arms and reaches over for his cup, “Another one?”

“Nah, let’s go get some food. Do you think they would mind the easy day?”

“Oh! I already asked and they’re totally in. Sarah even said the four of us look like we need it, so there’s that,” She laughs lightly and moves to stand. Beside her Sam does the same. She watches as he pulls on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt over his bare body, “Shame,” she mumbles to herself.

When they make their way to the kitchen, they find the table already set for the six of them and Dean and Cas plating items, ‘Perfect timing,” Sam says, getting the attention of everyone. He’s met with a chorus of ‘good mornings’ as he and Alexa take their seats.

“I guess we’re head of the table, Babe,” Sarah says, bringing over the fresh pot of coffee. Sam and Alexa quickly refill their cups and realize that they’re sitting across from Dean and Cas like they do every morning in the bunker.

“Sorry, old habits I guess,” Alexa explains. “You guys need help?”

“Nah,” Dean answers, bringing over a plate of bacon, “just finishing up. Morning Sammy,” he greets with a wide smile.

Sam leans into Alexa smoothly, “How much you wanna bet he brings up some excuse to be alone after breakfast?”

Alexa shrugs, “Sorry. But he should probably know what we’re going through.”

Suddenly Cas is setting the plate of pancakes in front of them and whispering, “Is everything alright?” worriedly.

“Fine, Cas, we’ll explain after breakfast,” Alexa tells him simply. Sam looks at her confusedly. “I figured it’s easier to tell all of them at once. Sarah will notice that you and Dean wonder off, and if I tell Cas in private, she’ll want to know. Just figured it’d be easier to make a quick ‘we’re fine but’ announcement and get it over with.”

Sam stills for a moment thinking, “Yeah, guess so.”

Watching him for a moment, Alexa takes a chance before the rest of the party finds their seats as well, “That is of course if that’s all that’s going on.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course it is.” He responds by helping himself to a stack of the pancakes. When Sarah comes over with a bowl of mixed fruit, he happily digs in.

When everyone is settled with generous helpings in front of them, Dean asks the important question, “So, what are we watching first?”

Alexa swallows her bite, “Actually, we wanted to get something out of the way first. You guys may notice that sometimes Sam and I may seem a little ‘off’ this week.”

Sam picks up on that, “Yeah, it’s fine, it’s just that these down times, especially here in California, sometimes make us a little depressed because of well, what happened. So yeah, we’re ok, just, sometimes it hits us a little differently.” Alexa rubs small comforting circles into his back.

Sarah speaks up, “Oh I didn’t even think, you guys feel that every time you come out here?” At their shrug, she continues, “I won’t have that. You guys are incredible and trust me, the whole traditional plan of school, marriage, kids, it’s not for everyone. I love my life, but I honestly can’t imagine even the old Lexie as the traditional mom. Not saying you won’t make a great one,” she adds hastily, “but, you have to be who you are,” she words carefully. 

Sam smiles a bit at that, and Alexa nods. Drew basically stays out of it, but Dean and Cas jump right in.

“That’s what’s got you in a funk? Dude, that’s normal,” Dean offers. “I remember the first time we were here, you guys may not have gotten that apple pie life right outta school, but you’re getting all the important aspects of it, just a bit, delayed,” he smiles, proud at his response.

Cas agrees, “Dean is correct. We are not the traditional family, but we are a family. It just may have taken some of us,” he looks to Alexa kindly, “A little longer than it should have to join.”

“Well said, Cas!” Sarah compliments, “Now, back to Dean’s question, do we want to marathon, or just jump around randomly?” 

Sam and Alexa share a look of grateful confusion at the continued conversation like they hadn’t just revealed anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

While the kids are having their movie marathon, Mary wakes up and enjoys a nice cup of coffee before getting to work. First on her list is to call the others. She needs to know what they heard, and how it's connected to her boys, and girl. Calling Jody first may or may not have been the best idea. As soon as she mentioned something going on with their kids, Jody didn’t even wait for an explanation and said she was on her way. Next on her list was Donna, but maybe she’ll wait. While she waits she makes her way to their rooms.  _ What kind of mother wouldn’t snoop occasionally? We just won’t mention that they’re fully grown adults.  _

A quick sweep of the rooms reveals nothing more than the fact that their usually clean rooms have not had the required amount of attention. She’s been around long enough to know that Dean keeps his room tidy unless he’s depressed, and if Cas isn’t keeping it clean either,  _ did they have a fight?  _ She quickly brushes that thought away based on their interaction yesterday. Other than being messy, there’s nothing that seems to relate to their case, she moves to Sam and Alexa’s room. Things are a bit too in order. The room is almost spotless, she knows Sam isn’t responsible so it must be one of Lex’s coping mechanisms. She still looks around and finds an old journal, laptop, and a basic lined notebook. She flips through the notebook, seeing dates, locations, and shorthand notes of ‘angel’, ‘demon’, ‘human’ all in a handwriting she doesn’t recognize. Setting it aside, she moves to the journal, and easily reads Alexa’s handwriting. She realizes this must be her hunter’s journal from before she met up with the boys. Inside she battles her curiosity to find out what happened to her girl, and respecting her privacy. The journal still doesn’t make sense though, unless she was looking something up from that time.  _ Did something in here come back? Come after her?  _ If that were the case, she could understand Sam taking it so hard, but even though she doesn’t doubt the love Cas and Dean have for her, that it would affect them as much. She opens the laptop and is met with a request for a pin to unlock it. Closing it again she decides to worry about it later. She abandons her search when she gets a call from Jody. She’s almost to the bunker and is bringing ‘supplies’. Mary’s not sure what she means, but she’ll accept the help either way. She soon discovers that the much needed supplies were two large flavored coffees and a dozen donuts. Jody is a professional after all and knows what she’s doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa and Sarah start to head out for the day. “All right, boys,” Sarah calls on her way out the door. “You have fun now.” Beside her, Alexa laughs and shakes her head.

“You got it, Sarah. As long as you ladies don’t get into too much trouble,” Dean retorts.

“Aw, Dean, you know they will,” Sam protests and sends a wink to Lex. The whole thing plays out like a scene from a sitcom and with that, the girls leave for their day of catching up and hanging out. Their first stop is the mall, of course.

After several stores, the women find themselves sitting in the food court enjoying a break when, “So,” Sarah asks around a sip of iced coffee, “What do you have left to plan for the wedding?”

Alexa fidgets slightly, “Actually, we, I,” she admits, “was thinking of moving it up a little.”

“This have anything to do with why you four are also taking a vacation?” Sarah asks wisely. “None of you died again, did you?”

Immediately Alexa starts flapping her arm in the international ‘keep it down’ signal, “Sarah!” she hisses, “And no to that. But in a way, yes, to why we’re here.”

Sarah nods, “Tell me, Lexie.”

“This guy, and I use the term loosely, was luring Angels in and then cutting off their wings,” Alexa finds the random irregular dot in the formica table top profoundly interesting suddenly. “It was ultimately a trap for us, but Sarah, it could’ve been Cas he caught. At any point. It just made me want to move up the wedding.”

The ending is uneventful, and Sarah isn’t even sure she’s finished or just taking a break. “Oh Lexie, so you got scared that you were going to lose them. Sweetie, you shouldn’t rush into anything. You and Sam have waited, and been through so much, you deserve to go all out on this one thing.”

Alexa nods, “I get that, I do, everyone thinks that’s the reason, but it’s not. I want to move it up because I’m tired of waiting. I want to say ‘I do’ to Sam already.”

“That’s it?” Sarah asks.

“That’s it.”

Sarah looks for any clue in her voice. Finding none, she agrees, “Ok, then. How about the honeymoon?”

Alexa laughs, “I may have something for that already too.”

Sarah starts giggling, “Oh, my baby sister is all grown up!”

“Please stop.” Alexa begs with every ounce of little sister in her, but laughs along with the joke. “Can we just go, now? I wanna use more of these credit cards. I may also have a surprise in store for Dean.”

Sarah starts gathering her things, but stops, “Really? Did Cas send you out for something?”

“No, Sam just gave me an idea of something Dean would enjoy.”

“Party pooper,” Sarah sulks.

Alexa laughs, “Really? Besides, I’m sure he and Cas will be asking for a hammock at the cabin now. Did you see his face when he saw it? No way is Cas not gonna be on board for that much happy Dean.”

“They’re really in love, aren’t they? Like, it's obvious, but Cas isn’t human, I just, you wouldn’t think it’d be the same, I guess.” She pauses, “Oh, God, I sound racist. Or would it be speciesist?”

“Relax, it’s ok. And yeah, they really are. Sometimes I’ll look at them and want that for Sam and I. Ridiculous, right? We’re literal soulmates, but something about Dean and Cas is just…” She fades off as she tries to think of the word.

“The stuff of legends?” Sarah supplies.

Alexa smirks, “Yes. And nice use of Doctor Who there.”

Sarah stills. “Oh, my God! They are like the Doctor and Rose! Cas being all alien and Dean being just so human, oh, man. How do you live with that kind of OTP daily?”

Alexa bends over laughing. “I really wish I had gotten that on camera because wow. That was some serious fangirling. Really, are you ok after that?”

“Oh, shut up.” The smile doesn’t leave her face as they continue walking again. After a few yards, she turns to Alexa, “I really like this. Getting to be sisters again,” she swallows, most likely to keep the tears at bay, “I missed you so much.”

Alexa has to blink back the sudden moisture as well, “Don’t, don’t start. But I know what you mean. This is amazing, and you guys, just wow. I also can’t believe how well you took to knowing.”

“Well, what can I say, I’m awesome,” Sarah flips her hair confidently.

Alexa laughs but nods, “Yeah, yeah you are.”

“So do you guys wanna watch the match?” Drew asks, trying to find something for them to do.

Sam and Dean share a bit of an awkward look, “Not really into sports, man, sorry.” Sam is gentle with his letdown.

“Oh, no, I meant the wrestling match.” Sam and Dean’s awkward look turns into bright amusement. Drew just keeps talking though, looking for the right channel, “Yeah, it's a throwback match between Gunner Lawless and someone.”

To be fair, he probably did say the actual opponent’s name, however, after the Winchesters hear Lawless’ name, the rest becomes white noise and excited smiles cross their faces. Cas smiles at the sight of their rarely seen delight, and explains their quiet to a now waiting Drew. “You’ll have to excuse them, Drew. They’re big fans of Mister Lawless and would love to watch the match. I will happily get any refreshments, while you enjoy.”

“Nah, man, stay and watch too. I’m sure Dean would love you to. I can never get Sarah to watch with me,” He laughs. “Hey Sam, does Lex watch with you?”

At the mention of her name, the taller brother gets a happily dazed smile, causing Dean to smack his arm, “Dude, you two are disgusting. How do you still get that stupid in love face at the mention of her name?” He teases.

Bitchface activated, “I don’t know, Dean, how do you do it?” The chortle and sputter behind him lets Dean know that Drew and Cas agree,  _ Oh, the betrayal. His own Angel kinda husband.  _ The resulting smile on Sam’s face also makes the last of his fight leave. Instead he grumpily shifts and sits back on the couch. “You know you could always go snuggle in the hammock.”

Dean takes immediate offense, “Don’t diss the hammock, man.”

“What is up with you and the hammock anyway? I just imagine a whole bunch of flailing and getting wrapped in the netting,” Sam ponders the scene in his mind’s eye.

Drew is actually the one that braves getting between the brothers, “It’s, ugh, actually, really awesome with the right company. The whole ‘tangled up’ thing really works in your favor,” he blushes slightly.

Dean lets out a whoop, “I told you! See, Drew knows the finer things in life.”

Sam just gives him bitchface 682, “Dean, when did you ever experience a hammock anyway?”

“You spent 4 years not talking to me, Sammy, there’s a lot you don’t know about my hammock experiences.”

“Sam, Dean,” Cas interrupts, “perhaps we shouldn’t argue in front of others.”

“Oh, no, that’s not fighting man. You should hear my brother and I sometimes,” Drew laughs along.

Acting put out by the brother’s antics, “It’s still rather embarrassing when they do it in public.”

Drew laughs, “Yeah, Sarah says the same thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Lex, have you seen Dean or Cas?”

“Look outside,” is all she says before going back to her conversation with Sarah. Sam does just that. When he does, the sight in front of him causes a wide smile to break across his face. Dean and Cas are in the hammock. Cas is laying with Dean on top of him, curled into his side. One of the angel’s arms is wrapped around his shoulders while the other holds a book. He chuckles as he starts walking over. Everything about this week seems so much lighter; literally and figuratively. Instead of their multiple layers and heavy boots, the angel and his brother are each in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt; their flip flops on the ground beneath them. 

When Cas spots him, he smiles easily and greets him, “Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Cas,” he nods down to his brother and whispers, “How long has he been out?”

Cas looks down at Dean with a whole different kind of smile, “He insisted he was just getting a tan and not going to fall asleep. That was forty-three minutes ago.”

“I see. You need anything?”

“No, thank you, Sam. Was there something you needed?”

Sam remembers why he was looking for the two in the first place, “Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go with us to lunch, maybe stop some places if we want.”

“Ahh, I believe that we’ll choose to skip this outing. Thank you though.”

Sam nods and turns with a slight wave and smile, “Sure thing, man. Let us know if we can bring you back anything.” 

Lunch turns into something of a double date between the two couples and is much enjoyed. Walking out of the restaurant, Sam sees a rack of local attractions and one catches his eye. “Lex, come here!”

Alexa walks over, “What is it, you ok?”

“Look,” He says excitedly as he holds up a pamphlet for some place called The Mystery Spot.

“Is it a case?”

“No, well yes, well, it was Gabriel. Remember us telling you about him” He lowers his voice, “killing Dean all those times, and me being stuck in an endless Tuesday? He used a place called The Mystery Spot.”

Suddenly the flashes of all those deaths flash through her head. Alexa looks at him like he’s lost his mind, “So you’re excited about finding a reminder of what you yourself called ‘one of the worst things in your life’?”

Sam’s face falls, “No, but it is kind of weird, right?” He stops, “Wait, what if it is a case, should we check it out?”

Alexa is already walking away and back to the car when she calls out, “Vacation, Sam; means no work.” Sam pockets the paper and hurries after her.

When they get back to the house, they find Dean and Cas in the kitchen. Dean is making something while Cas stands behind him. His arm wrapped around his middle and chin resting on the Winchester’s left shoulder. Sam clears his throat and without turning around Dean answers, “Hiya, Sammy. Welcome back.”

Cas does take a step back and turns, noticing it’s only the two of them, asks, “Where's Sarah and Drew?”

“They decided to take a walk along the beach,” Alexa answers.

Dean smirks, “Which is code for they wanted some alone time.”

“Exactly.”

“That’s fine, what did you guys do? Cas and I were looking up some things around here that might be fun, hey, did you know there’s a place called Mystery Spot around here?” he asks as Alexa groans.

Sam pulls out the flyer from his pocket and shows him. Alexa can’t help it, “You guys are so twisted, you know that, right?”

“I find I agree with Alexa on this as well. I have no idea why you two would want to visit a place reminiscent of my brother torturing you both by killing Dean in such ridiculous manners,” Cas’ gravelly voice is on the verge of scolding them.

Sam looks down at the floor, and much more softly asks, “Ah, what else did you guys find?” 

Dean’s face lights up again, “They're having a car cruise on the wharf. Looks awesome. And they have a boardwalk with all kinds of stuff.”

Cas is giving his ‘Dean’ smile again as he adds, “Yes, those seemed to interest your brother very much. I thought it would be nice to check out some of the beaches. I haven’t seen them in many years.” This results in Dean giving his ‘Cas’ smile and staring, this in turn leaves Lex and Sam feeling like they’re invading on some intimate moment, and they back out of the room slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Alexa are enjoying some alone time for the first time in a couple of days. They’re huddled together on the steps from the back deck that lead down into the sand. The cool air causes them to drape a thin blanket over their shoulders. Well, Sam’s shoulders’. Alexa is sitting on the step below him wrapped in his arms and resting against his chest.

“I love you.” Sam wraps his arms around her a little tighter. She leans back against his chest with a sigh and looks up at the stars before answering. 

“You sap,” She teases. He rests his chin on her head after laughing with her. “But I guess I love you, too.”

“You guess?” He leans back to look at her and she just shrugs with a bright smile. He won’t deny the uptick in heartbeats he experiences. He kisses the nape of her neck, “Hey, Lex, is this some kind of test?”

Alexa thinks it over a moment before responding. She runs her hand up and down his shin, “Let’s move to the chairs, babe.” She stands up and leaves him a little bewildered on the steps. He soon gathers his senses and follows her to the set of deck chairs. Passing behind her, he wraps the blanket around her shoulders. Once he sits, his fingers run through his hair before interlocking between his knees. 

He tries to joke, “You're not breaking up with me, are you?”

“Of course not,” is all she answers. 

It doesn’t make Sam feel any better, “you’re making me nervous, Baby. What’s going on?”

“I want us to get married sooner,” he starts to respond but she stops him, “Hang on, let me get it all out. Besides that, I want you to know that when we have a family, I want us to slow down. We can be more in the research/background of hunts, but I don’t want us out there unless absolutely necessary. And lastly, I want to have a family vacation once a year.” She finishes with a sigh, but Sam’s wide blank eyes leave her feeling unsure. “Well?”

“Wow. Ok, um, you’ve been thinking about this for a while?” He asks slowly. She nods and he mirrors her action, “Well, I wouldn’t mind moving up the wedding, as long as we still have everything that we want. If you want to slow down, at any point, I will be behind you on that. I think Dean and Cas would be as well. I like the idea of a vacation too, but maybe not every year. I love you, Alexa, and I’ve wanted the world with you for almost two decades now, even when I thought I had lost my chance for good. That’s never going to change.”

Alexa wipes her eyes, “I was so worried you wouldn’t want to stop. I don’t want to stop, but if we have a baby, realistically I can’t be out there fighting, and I wouldn’t want you to be. Just the thought of being pregnant and you three fighting is already causing me stress, I’m gonna nest like a bird up in that place,” She says the last bit with a wet and happy smile. 

Sam stands and pulls her into him tightly, “You nest as much as you want. But right now, I think we should go to bed.”

She stands on her tiptoes and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, “I think that’s a fine idea, Mr. Winchester.” She falls back onto her feet with a smile as he pulls her into the house by her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

“They’re coming home today, right?” Donna calls from the kitchen.

Mary answers, ‘Yes. And I still don’t know what happened.”

Donna shrugs, “Maybe you just don’t need ta know, ya know? They said they were having a good time when you talked to them, right?”

She’s hopeful but Mary doesn’t feel it, “Yes, but why did they need a vacation? You should’ve seen them before they left, they looked awful.”

“Mary, maybe it’s best if you just don’t know.”

“That doesn’t make sense. Something had to have happened.”

Donna takes a deep breath and then refills both their cups, “Mary, they are adults. And good ones at that. Maybe let them have this, if they feel they need to.”

“I’m just worried,” she relents.

“Oh you betcha! I’m always worried about them, but they’re the best at what they do, so I tend to trust them too.”

Mary sighs, “Fine, I’ll stop snooping. We should probably leave soon anyway.”

Donna’s smile reaches her ears, “There ya go. I’m sure they’ll tell you when it's time. For now, let's go to Jode’s for our own girl’s night.”

___________

Sam and Alexa are sitting in the living room reading before they have to get ready, when they’re interrupted by Dean and Cas.

“Dean, we don’t need one at the bunker AND the cabin,” The angel almost whines as Dean tries to explain.

“Think about it though, Babe,” but he’s cut off before he can finish.

“No, Dean. I agree to the one at the cabin, but there’s no room for a hammock in the bunker. It just doesn’t make sense,” he folds his arms in front of his chest, turning to face a smiling Dean.

“That was kind of a pointless argument, wasn’t it?” Cas just raises an eyebrow. Dean’s hand runs over the back of his neck, “Wanna go make up anyway?” Cas stands stoic for a moment before breaking into a gummy smile and shaking his head. _His righteous man._

“Five bucks please,” Alexa turns to Sam after overhearing.

“No, that doesn’t, our bet,” she cuts him off.

“Was that Cas would agree to a hammock. One, which he did, so pay up, Winchester.”

Sam makes a sound of anguish, but pulls out his wallet and hands her the bill, “I hate you.”

She can’t help but tease him, “Oh, come on Sammy, you didn’t really think that would be a bet you’d win, did you?”

“I’m going to go pack,” he sulks, and walks away, ignoring her ‘I love you’ from behind him. It’s also followed by a laugh.

Saying goodbye isn’t easy, but they finally manage. They’ll see each other again at the wedding. Walking to the gate, even Dean is more relaxed this time around. “Man, that was awesome. When’s the next time we’re gonna see them?”

“Probably the wedding,” Sam answers.

“Huh,” His silence hangs and everyone can tell he’s thinking of how to ask his next question.

Alexa saves him the trouble, “We are moving it up. No idea when, but we are, anything else to say?”

Dean just smiles as he hands the woman his boarding pass, “Awesome.” The others shake their heads and follow him to their seats. Feeling like it’s much too soon, they’re landing in Kansas again, and piling into Sam’s car. _‘The Hell I’m leaving Baby at the mercy of some airport garage dickbag. Sammy, we’re taking your wheels.’_ “Is Mom still there?”

“Yeah, she said she had a surprise for dinner, or something,” Alexa answers.

“Wait,” Dean’s eyes lock on her until she looks up, “What did she say exactly?”

Alexa looks to the others for help, but Sam never takes his eyes off the road, and Cas is suddenly typing away on his phone. “Uh, she said,” she pulls out her phone, “she’s ‘got Winchester Surprise for dinner’, is that something I should know?”

“Hell yes!” Dean says excitedly and drops the conversation. Alexa is still confused when they pull into the garage.


End file.
